


Summer Days Drifting Away

by Cyrinus



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Brief Mention of Suicide, Brief mentions of Depression, Fluff, M/M, nothing graphic tho, other stuff comes later, pete and patrick just fawn over each other, sorry just fluff this time, yeah the title is a grease song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyrinus/pseuds/Cyrinus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summer sun, something's begun,<br/>But, oh, oh, these summer nights.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Summer Days Drifting Away

**Author's Note:**

> Summer sun, something's begun,  
> But, oh, oh, these summer nights.

Summer, 2013

The venue was small, but the show was excellent. It felt exactly like playing back in 2005, except the crowd was way more hyped. That’s what fame would do to you, attract large crowds. It was no secret that the whole band disliked the mass amounts of attention received, especially Patrick. Not that he ever wanted to admit it, but he missed being an unheard-of Chicago punk band. 

Patrick sighed and rested his arms on the concrete barrier of the rooftop. The fans were quite loud and very excited that the band had returned. Patrick was, too, he had missed the days playing with the guys. Soul Punk was great, but it just wasn’t the same. Even through all of his own excitement, he still needed some alone time. He had found the back stairs that led to the venue’s rooftop and climbed them. He was secluded up here, away from all the fans vying for attention. It was times exactly like this he missed the old days. 

He had to admit that the rooftop wasn’t that bad at all. Someone in the distance was setting off fireworks. The sparks were bursting over the Chicago skyline illuminating the Willis Tower in the distance with shades of blue and red. It seemed like the perfect ending to any concert.

The door leading to the stairwell slammed, and for a moment Patrick’s stomach dropped. _Dear God, they somehow managed to find me_ , he thought. But the voice that followed was a rather familiar one.

“Hey, I found you! I was wondering where you ran off to,” It was Pete.

“Nowhere,” Patrick’s reply was a mumble. He just really, really wanted to be alone. Patrick supposed if was going to be in the company of someone else, he would prefer that someone to be Pete. They had been friends for years. Pete knew Patrick better than anyone, and Patrick knew that. He secretly liked the fact that Pete always listened to him and soaked up as much information about him that he could. He always remembered that information, too, even if it was was some random little fact. That always made Patrick smile.

“Hey, are you okay? And what are you even doing up here? The fans want autographs,” Pete’s voice had taken on and a note of concern. It was odd for him to just be standing on a rooftop alone. Pete’s concern grew with thoughts of what he could be doing. Patrick was, after all, his best friend. If something was wrong, Pete would do anything in his power to fix it. 

“I wanted to be alone. You can tell the fans they’ll just have to wait,” Patrick had never shifted his gaze from the skyline. He was still intently focused on the fireworks in the distance. 

Pete had slowly walked over the the ledge that Patrick was leaning against, “You’re not going to jump, are you?”

“Don’t be ridiculous Pete. You know things aren’t like they used to be.” Patrick snapped back. That comment had stung a little. Patrick had confessed many things to Pete, perhaps too many. Pete knew better. Patrick had told him many times that he felt better about himself. He was much more confident now then he ever was then. The depression was one thing Patrick would never miss about the old days.

“I’m just saying,” Pete stopped for a second unsure of how to finish his sentence without further upsetting Patrick, “you look a little depressed.” Pete knew immediately once his previous comment left his mouth that it had upset Patrick. And why wouldn’t it? It was a harsh thing to say. Pete never wanted to hurt Patrick. He had always tried so carefully to avoid it, but he slipped up now and then. 

“I’m not. I just, I don’t know, miss the old days. No one knew who we were. We could play a concert and be gone. Fans weren’t chasing us, the media wasn’t chasing us, we had privacy.”

“Yeah, I understand that,” Pete most of all knew how it felt to be under the constant watch of the media. His divorce from Ashlee had been plastered all over every magazine and celebrity talk show. It made it incredibly difficult to get over the divorce. The media had been a constant reminder that he had failed his relationship. It was the same way he felt when the band when on hiatus, like he had failed Patrick. He knew the hiatus was a group decision, but still the feeling of failing his best friend had gnawed at him for months.

“So, um, did you know there would be fireworks?” Pete added trying to quickly switch the topic of conversation.

“No. I don’t think they are for us, though,” Patrick glanced at Pete and smiled. He knew exactly what Pete was trying to do. He had always tried to cheer Patrick up in any situation. And often, he found a way. He and Pete was were just that close. On more lonely nights than he was willing to admit, Patrick thought about trying to be closer to Pete. But he pushed the thought away. What would the fans say? What would the other guys say? Besides, Patrick wasn’t sure if Pete reciprocated his feelings. It sure felt like it sometimes, but Patrick was afraid of confessing to a Pete who was merely trying to be a good friend and nothing more. He would be devastated if it caused a split between them as friends.

“Wouldn’t it be so cool if they were, though?” 

“Totally.”

By now, Pete was leaning over the edge just as Patrick was. His gaze was mostly fixed on the skyline, but he stole the occasional glance at Patrick. The fireworks reflected in his eyes made them sparkle. Pete would have much rather watched Patrick than any fireworks. He was more stunning. The way he spoke, the way he moved softly when he danced along to the music, the way he laughed with his whole body, all of it was way more alluring than anything else in the world. Even the sunset over the ocean. If Pete had to give up all those insignificant beauties just to be with Patrick, if only for a second, he would in a heartbeat.

“Hey, look at the one!” Patrick’s hand was shaking Pete’s arm while his other pointed out a firework shaped exactly like a heart. It was entirely coincidental to Pete’s thoughts at the time, but it still made his stomach flutter.

Patrick moved to rest his head on Pete’s shoulder. “Aren’t they beautiful?” he whispered in a voice loud enough for only Pete to here. His gaze momentarily switches to Pete’s face as he awaits an answer. He could kiss him right now. The setting would perfect. _Magical, actually_ , Patrick thought. He longed for some fairy tail moment to happen to happen with Pete. Deep down Patrick doubted it ever would.

The corners of Pete’s lips draw into a smile.“Yes. Absolutely beautiful.” He replied softly, but eyes are not on the fireworks in the sky and instead on the younger blonde resting against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you go. That's my first fic. More of a drabble really, but I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
